Alpha and Omega Version of The Santa Clause
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Remake of "The Santa Clause" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha and Omega Version of "The Santa Clause"**

**Chapter 1**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

"I was on my way back from a business meeting with a toy company that I work with. As I was driving, I was talking on the phone with my ex-wife, Lilly. We had been married for five years, but when I got more absorbed into my job, I didn't really seem to care for her, nor my son, Wildfire.

I said to her over the phone, "Hey Lilly. I'm on my way home, and you would not BELIEVE the traffic. I'm going to be a little late getting home."

She and I both knew that that was just a lie. There was no traffic whatsoever, save me.

Anyway, I got home thirty minutes later and saw Lilly, Wildfire, and Garth (Lilly's new husband (I am not going into detail about him right now)). Lilly and I talked and I found out that Lilly and Garth told Wildfire that there was no Santa Clause. I, being outraged about this said to Lilly, "Who gave you the right to tell Wildfire that there is NO Santa."

"I'm his mother, and Garth is his stepfather," Lilly replied.

Wildfire stepped in and asked me, "Why are you two always fighting?"

We were both silent before I replied, "We're not. It just sounds like we're fighting, but we're actually singing."

A car horn was heard. Apparently, Garth was getting a little impatient. Lilly said to me, "Well, I need to be going." She turns to Wildfire and kisses him before saying, "Bye. See you tomorrow."

When Lilly leaves, I say to Wildfire, "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Lancewing: As you can see, I will be skipping a few scenes that I hardly find relavent to the story, since I will do the entire trilogy by Christmas. Also, some of the characters will be changed to better fit the story. Also, if you haven't noticed already, the characters are anthro. With that said, I will hope to be able to add chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[Humphrey's Point of View

Wildfire and I were riding in my car looking for a good place to eat. We were going to have turkey for dinner, but- well… let's just say that the turkey was so hot that it was literally on fire.

Anyway, we pulled up at Shogun. We were going to eat there, but it was closed. So we decided to try some other place. A few minutes later, we pulled up at Golden Corral. Luckily, that was open, so we ate there.

Afterwards, we returned home and got ready for bed. I read Wildfire "The Night Before Christmas" before tucking him in. He asked me, "Why do Mom and Garth say there is no Santa?"

I replied, "It's because they don't believe in Santa."

Wildfire then asked me a series of questions, ALL of them not so easy to answer. After his inquiry, I bid Wildfire goodnight and went to bed myself. I didn't know it just yet, but something strange was about to happen, something that would change my life forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I was suddenly awakened by Wildfire. He said to me, "I heard a noise."

I was about to protest, but I hear the noise too. "Someone's on the roof," I said.

"It's Santa," Wildfire said exited.

"Stay here."

I was only a foot away from my door when I turned around and said, "Do you know how to call 911?"

"Sure. It's'9-1-1'."

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Great, stay here."

I walked outside my house. When I did, I felt a chill go down my legs. That was when it occurred to me that I was still in my underwear. I would go back and change, but there was a reason why I was out here…

I ran close to the road and saw a St Bernard with a beard in a Santa suit. I shouted to him, "Hey you!" Suddenly, he slipped and fell off the roof.

Just then, Wildfire came outside and ran to me. "You got him!" He ran to me and looked at the guy before saying, "You killed him."

"Did not," I replied, "he just fell."

I looked for some ID on the guy so that I can know if he has any relatives, but all I could find was a card that read, "If anything should happen to me, put on my suit; the reindeer will know what to do."

I sighed and said, "Yeah right…" I looked up and saw the dog's clothes right where they were, but the wearer was gone! I said out loud, "Where did he go?" I paced around and hit my head on a ladder. "Where did that come from?"

Wildfire climbed the ladder. I followed him. When we got to the top, we saw a sleigh with eight reindeer attached. Wildfire climbed into the sleigh. I said to him, "Get out of there." He was about to protest, but I got on the sleigh (to make a point) and said, "Wildfire, I'm not kidding. LET"S GO!"

Just then, the reindeer took off with us in it! I was afraid that they were going to fall off the roof, but I was half-right; they flew off the roof!

One crazy flight later, we landed on the rooftop of another house. I said to myself, "Now what?"

Wildfire answered, "You go down the chimney and deliver the toys."

"Let me get this straight: you want me to go down the chimney with a bag full of toys into a strange house IN MY UNDERWEAR?"

"No, you put on the Santa suit."

I took a deep breath before putting on the suit. I looked at it and said, "I hope the guy who lives here is a tailor."

When I grabbed the bag, it flew me over the chimney and went down it. I looked around and saw that I was, of course, in the house. I dug into the bag, pulled out the toys that were inside, and placed them under the tree. Just then, a Doberman shows up. I remarked, "Nice teeth," before it barked at me. I tried to escape through the window, but accidentally triggered the alarm. That was when I got out the same way I got in.

When I came out the chimney, Wildfire asked me, "How did you do that? How did it feel?"

I replied, "It felt like America's most wanted!"

Once I got in the sleigh, we left the house only to be on the roof of another house. "What do we do now," I asked aloud.

Wildfire replied, "Do it again."

I lifted the bag and said, "There's nothing in the bag," before putting it down. "Even if there was, there's on chimney; where there's no chimney, there's no fireplace." Comet growled at me. "Are you growling at me?"

Comet just continued. "Look, there is no-" I picked up the bag again to see that it was full. "That is so weird because when I did the thing it was-"

The bag once again flies, taking me with it. "Hold it! There's no chimney here!" I looked down to see that I was over a small pipe. "You have GOT to be kidding me…" However, it jammed me right through. When I got in the house, I saw that a fireplace just appeared out of nowhere.

I placed the toys under the tree, but accidentally woke up a sleeping girl nearby. She said, "Santa, why are you so thin."

I replied, "Because Santa is watching his saturated fats."

"Why do you not have a beard?"

"Because I shaved!" I picked up a My Little Pony toy that was among the toys I delivered and said, "Do you want this pony or not? Go back to sleep."

A few minutes after I returned to the sleigh and took off, Wildfire asked me, "How did you get into the fireplace?"

"I don't know. It just appeared."

"Awesome…"

Several hours have passed and all of the toys were delivered. I said, "Good morning everyone. Good morning Sport. Back to the house! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. When I wake up, IM GETTING A CAT-SCAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I was expecting to end up back at home, But Wildfire and I ended up at some place in the Arctic. "Where are we," I asked.

"Is it okay," Wildfire asked.

"No it's not okay," I snapped before shouting to the reindeer, "Hey! Does this look like home to you guys?"

Apparently, it was to them because they took off. We were alone in the cold for a moment when we saw a small husky, apparently a child, was walking over to a snow bank. We got his attention, but he lifted a pole that was colored like a candy cane. I asked "What is that?"

Wildfire answered, "I think it's the North Pole."

"That's the North Pole?"

I continued to try to get the guy's attention, but he continued to ignore me as he punched in a code on the pole. That was when Wildfire and I felt the ground sink…

Once we were below ground, we saw a LOT of little kids looking almost in amazement as the sleigh continues to descend until it hits the floor. I looked around and asked, "Where're all the grown-ups?"

I told Wildfire to stay in the sleigh as I walked towards one of the "kids." I said to her, "Hey kid-"

"Were' not kids; we're elves."

"Whatever… Who's in charge here?"

"You are."

"No, I mean who's the head-elf?"

"You are."

At that moment, a blue husky with red highlights and casual attire walks over to me and says, "Hey! Who's causing all the trouble around here?"

Both me and the elf answer "He is" or "She is" respectively.

The husky asks the elf, "Are you on a coffee break?"

"No," the elf answers.

"Then I guess the break is over. Get back to work!"

When the elf leaves, I said to the husky, "Take it easy on her. And who are you?"

"Lancewing," he answers, "Nice to meet you Santa."

"Look, I am not Santa! Now I have been attacked by dogs, gone through tight chimneys, and-"

"The other Santa disappeared, didn't he?"

"Oh. I see where this is going. It wasn't my fault. The other guy fell. I have homeowner's insurance and a good lawyer. Okay, maybe my lawyer is not as good as my wife's but don't get me started on- Wait a minute. How did you know that the other guy is gone?"

"I figured since you were a little rough around edges, but we'll get you in shape in no time."

I was about to say something when Wildfire came up to me. I said to Wildfire, "I thought I told you to stay in the sleigh."

That was when Wildfire saw Lancewing. "Who's this," he asks.

I answered, "This is Lan- Lan-"

"Lancewing. Nice to meet you Sport."

"Hey Dad, he called me 'Sport' just like you."

"Yeah," I replied.

We entered the workshop. I saw a lot of elves working on toys for next year. I said to Lancewing, "I don't want to be Santa."

"Too bad… You have already agreed to the Santa clause."

"What?"

"You're a businessman, right?"

"Yes."

"Then when I said "clause," I mean the last line of a contract."

"What contract?"

"Do you have the card?"

"Yes!"

"Let me see it."

I handed Lancewing the card. He places it under a magnifying glass and reads on the border, "If the wearer puts on the suit, he agrees to surrender all identities, real or implied, and will take on any and all responsibilities of his predecessors."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'You put on the suit; you're the big guy'. I will ship the list to your house later."

"What list?"

"You know… THE list…" I was still clueless. That was when Lancewing sang, "He's making a list…"

"He's checking it twice," Wildfire joins in.

Then all of the elves sing, "He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice."

"That list," Lancewing says.

"What if I don't want to do this?

"Don't even kid about this. There is no turning away from it. YOU are Santa, end of discussion."

"What if choose not to believe ANY of this."

Everyone gave me cold stares. Lancewing answers, "Then you will be held responsible for destroying the hopes and dreams of every girl and boy. Sara will show you to your room."

Lancewing storms off.

* * *

Lancewing: Well, I make my first appearance in a fanfic. Not the way I had originally intended, but I appear for the first time in a story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I woke up the next morning. Everything seemed to be as if nothing happened. I opened the curtains and looked outside. I put my hands onto my hips. That was when I noticed something that was not there last night. I looked down and saw that I was wearing those same silk pajamas from the North Pole. I was hoping it was all a dream, but it apparently wasn't…

Then an idea hit me. Maybe I was still dreaming! I ran outside and threw some snow in my face. So much for all of this being a dream…

An hour has passed and Wildfire and I were just finished opening presents when arrives to pick up Wildfire. I let Lilly in. She notices my pajamas and says to me, "Nice Pajamas."

I commented, "Thanks."

"Where did you get them?"

Wildfire answered, "Sara gave them to him." He then tells Lilly of the events that happened last night.

Lilly turns to me and says, "Nice job keeping his feet to the ground."

I answer, "No problem."

Nearly half of a year has passed. No matter how hard Lilly and Garth try, Wildfire still believes that I was Santa Clause, so I told him to keep it a secret. It was working for a while, but was I in for a surprise when I woke up one morning…

I got out of bed as usual and walked into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I noticed that I was gaining weight and growing a beard! I look into the mirror intently and concluded, "Something's wrong with the mirror." I walked onto the scale and saw that my weight was skyrocketing! "Something's wrong with the scale!" I returned to the mirror and screamed at my reflection.

I decided to call in and make an emergency appointment with my doctor. He said that I was as healthy as a horse, but I hardly find my condition normal. On December, Lancewing sent the list, like he said.

* * *

Lancewing: Sorry it took so long. It was mostly a matter of plain old laziness, but I will make up for it in the long run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I was trying to shave my beard off to better convince my family that nothing happened. Unfortunately, it keeps coming back. I am in BIG trouble…

[Lilly's Point of View]

Wildfire was now with the judge. There was something bothering me… I know that Humphrey has lost it, but is taking his visiting rights away really necessary? I turned to Garth and said to him, "Are we doing the right thing? I mean, isn't taking away Humphrey's visiting rights a little extreme?"

Garth replied, "Maybe a little, but how old were you when you stopped believing?"

I gave it some thought… "I was about Wildfire's age I guess. There was this one thing that I really wanted. It was this My Little Pony play set: Dream Castle. Do you remember those? Of course not… I don't think they make those anymore. Anyway, Christmas day came and I got everything on my list, except for the play set. That was when I stopped believing…"

Garth looked down at the ground and said to me, "When I was three years old, I wanted a G1 Starscream. When Christmas day came, no Starscream…"

I felt sorry for Garth because he was only three years old when he stopped believing. At that instant, Humphrey had shown up with (of course) a beard. He asked, "Where's Wildfire?"

I answered, "He's with the judge right now."

As if on cue, Wildfire walks out of the room and runs to Humphrey.

He says to Humphrey, "I told them everything."

[Humphrey's Point of View]

What did Wildfire just say? Did he tell them everything that happened? It made me feel bad that my own son would tell what we agreed was a secret, but it especially broke my heart when I walked in to see the judge…

He said to me, "It was a tough decision, but due to what we have been told by your son, we are going to submit to the wishes of Garth and Lilly. From this day forward, your visitation rights with them are suspended until further notice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I walked down the street on Christmas Eve… alone… I was no longer able to see my own son all because of what happened last year. I made my decision. If this is what it takes for me to be Santa, then fate has won! I decide to go to the North Pole, but first, I want to say goodbye to my son. I walk up to Garth's house. When he answers the door, Garth says to me, "You're not welcome here."

I replied, "I know that, but I came here to say goodbye to-"

"Dad," Wildfire exclaims.

They tried to get me to leave, but seeing that it was no use, they leave the room to give us some time alone.

Wildfire asked me, "Are we going to the North Pole?"

I answered, "I am, but it might be best if you stayed here…"

Wildfire kept begging me until I finally gave in…

[Lilly's point of View]

I walked into the room to check on the two, but they were nowhere to be found… I walked outside and called Wildfire's name, but there was no answer…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

[Lilly's Point of View]

I waited in agony for the police to find Humphrey with Wildfire. They actually did catch Humphrey, but he escaped…

Anyway, I heard someone walk into the door. I looked up and saw Humphrey and Wildfire. I ran to embrace Wildfire. I was glad that he was home. Humphrey looked out the window before saying, "I don't have much time, so I am just going to say goodbye and head off."

Wildfire wanted to go with him, but we tried to talk him out of it. That was when Humphrey did something that was really unexpected.

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I looked Wildfire straight in the eye and said to him, "I think it would be a better idea if you stayed here. As much as I want you with me, you belong with your mother."

Wildfire didn't like the idea at first, but he soon hugged me for what he thought was the last time and said, "I love you Santa Clause."

Lilly soon came to a realization that I really was Santa. She ran into another room and grabbed what looked like a folder with a lot of papers. She walked over to the fireplace and threw the folder into the fire.

Lilly explained to me, "These are the papers that prohibit you from visiting us, I want you to visit Wildfire as much as possible…"

A few minutes later, Lancewing walks into the room and says to us, "What's with all the boo-hooing going on here?"

"I'm just saying goodbye to Wildfire," I replied.

"Goodbye? Wildfire, you still have the snow globe, right?"

"Yes," Wildfire answered.

"So if you want to see your dad, all you have to do is shake the globe. He can see you anytime, rain or shine."

I smiled and replied to Lancewing, "That's good to know…" I turn to the others. "Well, I have to go now, but before I do, I have some gifts I want to give you."

I gave a present to each member of my family. Wildfire got a soccer ball, Lilly got the Dream Castle play set she wanted when she was five, and Garth got the G1 Starscream from when he was three… Garth looked at me and said, "How did you know?"

I answered, "I'm Santa. It's what I do."

* * *

Lancewing: Well, that's the end of part one... Part two is comming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

A few years have passed since my dad became Santa Clause. It was fun for a while, but it later turned into a burden, especially around those who don't believe in my Dad. That was when I started doing a few atrocious acts here and there, including the one that I am about to do…

I was on the roof with another wolf. She was completely black with blue eyes. We were standing over a skylight that was close to one of the walls in the gymnasium. I open one of the panels. The wolf walks up to me. "Wildfire, this dangerous; someone could catch us at any moment," she said, "I like it."

I say to her, "You know, Destiny, I might not come out of this alive," I said, "So just in case…" I was so close to kissing her, but I accidentally fell through the roof. Fortunately, I was harnessed to the side of the opening. I quickly grab a can of spray paint and start praying its contents onto the wall…

Half an hour later, I was putting the finishing touches to my masterpiece when a ladder hit the wall… In seconds, my principle climbed up it. I let out a nervous chuckle and said to her, "Hello Principle Kate."

"Hello Wildfire."

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Lancewing and my number two elf, Shasta, just told me that they wanted to talk with me. I put my suit on, but I soon realized that it was a little too big, which was strange because it fit yesterday… Sara walks in to the room and asks if I wanted some hot cocoa. She told me that she sent Prancer to get some Brazilian cocoa beans.

I asked, "What's the bad news?"

She replied, "What do you mean?"

"Every time you play the 'designer bean card' it normally means you have bad news."

Sara handed me the Naughty List. I asked, "What are you doing with the Naughty List?"

"It's Wildfire…"

I looked at the list and saw that my son was on the Naughty List. "There has to be a mistake," I said.

Sara replied, "Elves don't make mistakes, I'm sorry…"

I glared at Lancewing and Shasta and asked, "Is this what you two were trying to tell me?"

"That was only half of it," Lancewing replied, "Shasta, TELL HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Tell me what," I asked.

Shasta replied, "There's another clause."

"In case you haven't noticed, there are lots of other 'Santa Clauses' walking around in the malls.

"No, I mean there's another Santa **clause**. Do you remember the first clause?"

"Of course. 'He who wears the suit takes on the responsibilities of Santa," and the rest is history."

Lancewing stepped in, "But it seems that the keeper of the handbook has overlooked the single, MOST IMPORTANT detail in the history of Christmas."

We read the card under a HUGE magnifying glass. That was when I read, "'The wearer of the suit has the right to the woman of his choosing to bond with in holy… MATRIMONY?' I GOTTA GET MARRIED?"

Lancewing replied, "Yes. It's the Missus Clause."

I sighed and asked, "What if I don't want to get married." I put on my belt, but I was WAY skinnier than what the belt was designed for.

"Oh dear," Shasta said under his breath before shouting, "The de-Santafication process has begun!"

* * *

Lancewing: Just so you know, I may end up doing most of the Escape Clause after Christmas, if not all. I hope that won't happen...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I couldn't believe what Shasta just told me… I HAVE TO get married or I WON'T get to be Santa Clause. I asked Shasta, "How much time do I have?"

"Twenty-eight days," Shasta replied.

"Good. Then that means I have to find a wife by Christmas day."

"Actually, Christmas Eve…"

"Then it's hopeless…"

"NO! You can't say that, because if you give up, then we have to…"

Lancewing joined in. "He's right. There's still time to find a wife."

At that moment, my beard shrank just up to the collar of my coat…I gave a deep sigh and said, "Christmas is becoming much more complicated…"

A few minutes later, the Council of Legendary Figures gathered at my place. We were discussing our status for the end of the year. The Tooth Fairy was the first to speak up. He said, "I would like to submit a new name for myself." Everybody groaned. He threw out all of the new names his mind could come up with, and they all stank.

Then, I chimed in, "How about the Molinator…"

"The Molinator? I like it…"

We all took a vote for it, but Tooth and I were out-voted. Then Mother Nature wanted me to give my status. I told the council, "Well, production's going well, however there is small bump in the road… You guys remember my son, Wildfire, right?" Everyone chimed with positive remarks about my son. "Well, he got himself on the Naughty List." Everyone was shocked.

Sandman replied, "I see; you have to manage your job and your family… Parents lose sleep over that more than anything…"

"Tell me about it," Easter Bunny commented, "I have 33,000 offspring. All of them are in private schools."

I continued, "And to top it off, I have to find a wife by Christmas Eve, otherwise, I stop being Santa."

Everyone thought I wanted to quit, but I told them that I didn't want to stop, but I had to somehow take care of things in two places. Father Time looked at me and said, "Well, you can't be in two places at once."

Later, Shasta said to me in the workshop, "Maybe you can be…" He clears the workshop before saying to me, "I tripled the R.A.M. on the pantograph."

"And I see you have externalized the power source to make better use of the electromagnetic energy," I commented.

"No, it's there because it looks really cool…"

"Yeah, it does… Wait, you tripled the R.A.M.? Shasta, I see where this is going, but I am not getting in that machine."

Lancewing added, "Besides, creating a copy of Santa won't solve our problems; it will be a toy."

Shasta commented, "But this will be a very special toy that will be designed to look and think JUST like you. So when you're with your family, dealing with Wildfire, and looking for a wife-"

I interrupted, "The toy Santa will be up here melting in front of my fireplace."

"No, the toy Santa will be dealing with business up here…"

"I can deal with business up here," Lancewing interrupted, "Santa, if the elves find out that we made a switch- *gasps* NO! NO! This machine is not the answer!"

But a small mouse crawls into the machine and comes out with a duplicate of itself… Shasta remarks, "It can't get any better than that, and I promise it won't hurt a bit."

So, I got into the machine with my copy following a few seconds later. I then convinced Lancewing to make the elves believe that thing was me… Afterwards, I took Comet and flew off to my family…

* * *

Lancewing: Sorry it took so long, but I was just trying to calm down from Christmas Day... I can't wait for New Years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I walked down the hallways looking for a few familiar wolves. I took a few more steps before I saw Garth and Lilly. "Hey guys," I  
called.

That got their attention. Lilly called back, "Hey Humphrey. I see you have trimmed your beard…"

"And you lost some weight too. Slim Fast?

"You don't know how fast, Garth… I have a lot to talk about, but right now, I would like to know what my son did…"

"He defaced public property," Garth answered, "It's a classic case of acting out…"

"And where is he now?"

Lilly answered, "He's in Kate's office."

"Kate… There's something about that woman that makes ME want to deface public property," I remarked…

Both Lilly and Garth laughed. Just then, Kate walks up to us. "Humphrey, Lilly, Humphrey," She greets us…

"Principle Kate," we all said in unison…

"Well, Humphrey, I see you are here again. Now if only you were here with Wildfire more often…"

"Then that means I wouldn't get to spend more time with you," I remarked…

"Ah! Battle of the wits… Well I see that you have once again come unarmed… Excuse me."

As Kate walks up to a student who was straying from his class, I remarked, "Ouch."

Kate walks up to the student and stops him in his tracks. She says to him, "B-Dawg, I want you to look into my eyes." B-Dawg looks intently into her eyes. "What do you see?"

B-Dawg replies, "It's cold and dark…"

"It's your future… Keep this up and you WILL spend the rest of your life stabbing trash out on the highway…"

"Yes ma'am…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going straight to third-period Geometry."

"Have a nice trip."

After we discussed the matter in Kate's office, we headed straight home. "So let me get this straight: your de-Santafying, and you need to find a wife in twenty-seven days or you're out," Lilly asks…

"Pretty much," I replied, "But how am I going to do this; we dated for THREE years before we married."

"Now calm down," Garth said, "Just know that your heart will lead you to the right woman… Forget the fact the that there is no time, just-"

"I know that I was a big-shot in my old days, but let's face it; I don't think there's a woman out there who wants a piece of this," I interrupted as my beard completely disappears.

Just then, Star (Lilly and Garth's daughter) walks in. Upon seeing me, she exclaims, "UNCLE HUMPHREY!"

"Hey Star," I replied, "How are you?"

"Uncle Humphrey, I learned how to swim underwater, and I am not afraid!"

"Really? You know what we should do? We should go to the mall and get some ice cream."

"Really?"

"Dad," Wildfire said, "There are plenty of women at the mall…"

"Wildfire," I replied…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

I was reading a book for my literature class. It's amazing that I would do a lot of bad stuff and still have time for homework. Just then, my dad returned from his date. I said, "How'd it go?"

Dad scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said to me, "Well, I can't say that I'm booking a church anytime soon…" I gave a small chuckle. "Word of advice," he continued, "be careful with what you say."

"Thanks," I replied, "I'll remember that."

"So Wildfire, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I do have a crush on one…"

"Who is it?"

I was hesitant, but I finally said to him, "Her name's Destiny. She's very nice."

"And you're not… Listen, you know that what you did was wrong, right?"

"I guess…"

"Guessing is not an answer; it's either you do or you don't, and I want you to promise that you won't do it again."

I do have to admit; what I did was wrong. I not only damaged public property, but also set a BAD example for other kids… Now that I think of it, the following question ran through my head: "If I can tell everyone that my Dad is Santa Clause, would I be able to prove it?" I ran through my mind several times before I answered, "I promise…"

After we moved on from that subject, Dad grabbed the snow globe and said to me, "The magic snow globe… I remember when Lancewing gave this to you."

"Yeah… He told me that if I wanted to see you, all I have to do is shake the globe…"

"Now if you want to see me, all you have to do is yell down the hall, and I'm right there…"

I was getting a little tired, so I decided leave this conversation on hold. "Dad, I'm a little tired right now. Can we continue this tomorrow?"

Dad smiled at me. "Sure. In fact, I could use some rest too."

* * *

Lancewing: Okay, I know it's a little short, but I really enjoyed doing this scene... Please review; I want to hear your opinions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

[Shasta's Point of View]

Lancewing and I were teaching the toy Santa how to be the real Santa. He does have the basic parts of Humphrey's memories, but he still doesn't know how to be Santa. Things were going well until he noticed, "Wait, according to this Santa needs to check the Naughty and Nice list."

"Don't worry," Lancewing reassured, it's already been checked."

"By who?"

"Santa."

"I'm Santa."

"I mean the real Santa."

"I AM the re real Santa."

"Hey Santa," I interrupted, "How about some tinsel football?"

We taught him how to play and began playing with the elves. Surprisingly, he was winning."

[Meanwhile]

[Wildfire's Point of View]

I was running through the halls trying to run away from the security guard. I never felt such a rush. I kept running until I ran outside and almost ran over Principal Kate.

"Hello Wildfire…"

"Hey, Principal Kate…"

[Later]

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Kate, Wildfire, and I were walking through the school. Kate looked a little worried about me when she said, "Humphrey, you shaved and you slimmed. Are you feeling okay?"

"I was until I got this phone call."

Kate took me to a group of lockers that was defaced by a crude painting of Kate. "Wildfire, you promised that you weren't going to do this and you broke that promise. I'm gonna have to punish you." I then turned to Kate and said, "I'll ground him for two weeks."

Wildfire exclaimed, "What?"

"I have a better idea," Kate added, "Wildfire, you're suspended."

"Kate, I know you're just as upset about this as you are, but isn't there another way that doesn't involve taking him out of school?"

"Like what?"

"Um… How about community service?"

"Hm… Okay. Wildfire, you can start by cleaning this locker and every other locker in this school."

"WHAT?"

"Do as she says Wildfire," I added.

"But I have test to study for."

"That's not my problem," Kate added, "I have a detention group that's meeting on Saturday. Wildfire can join up with them there and maybe you can join in?"

"I'd like to help you, but I have other business to take care of."

"Okay, well then I'll see Wildfire then."

"Okay."

After Kate left, Wildfire asked, "Dad, whose side are you on?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

[Shasta's Point of View]

We were walking through the toy factory when we saw the toy Santa at the Naughty and nice center. Lancewing asked, "What's he doing in the Naughty and Nice center," before we dashed towards him. When we got to "Santa," Lancewing asked him, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Toy Santa replied, "I'm checking the list."

"We already told you it's been checked. Don't worry about it."

"Well, it's obviously not been checked very well because I see a few mistakes. FOR INSTANCE, there's this husky named Maxwell who wiped his nose on his sister's shirt. YUCK! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! And yet he's on the nice list."

I answered, "We're trying to cut the kids a little slack this time of year."

"Besides, nobody's perfect," Lancewing added.

"Really," toy Santa asked, "Well according to the book, naughty kids get coal in their stocking, and I think they should all get coal in their stockings, don't you?"

"NO," I shouted, "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"Get me the Naughty/Nice list, get me every list, GET ME everything…"

[Meanwhile]

[Kate's Point of View]

I was supervising the detention group while they cleaned graffiti off of the walls of the community center. A group of dogs walked over to me and said, "Make sure those delinquents don't scratch my car."

"They're not delinquents," I snapped, "They just made a bad decision."

"You know, I'd be more worried about those legs in those shorts," Humphrey said as he came up from behind. He then turned to me and said, "Good morning."

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to make it."

"What can I say? I'm a Rubix's cube with fur. I'm a Fur-bix cube!"

We both had a laugh before Wildfire walked up to us and said, "Dad, this stuff won't come off!"

"That's because it's not supposed to come off," Humphrey said, "hence you need to be careful where you put it, hence tagging is serious, hence don't do it."

"Don't say hence anymore, Dad, it's really annoying."

Wildfire then walks off. I then invited him to stop by my house before we head off to a Christmas party at the school… and he accepted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

We were at the Christmas party Kate told me about, but it was dead. There was no life in this party whatsoever, so I decided to make their night. I walked onto the stage and said, "Hey guys. I just wanted to come up here and say the words we've all been dying to hear: FIRE!" No response. "Anyway, I thought we could liven up this party with a little game of Secret Santa."

Kate walked up to the stage and said to me, "Humphrey, those presents are just decorations for the carolers."

"Kate says that the presents were just decorations for the carolers. I think Kate's right about the caroling, but I'm talking about the ones backstage."

"There aren't any backstage."

"Really?" I walked backstage and pulled my magic bag over to plain sight. "It's heavy like a bag of presents. It feels like a bag of presents." I pulled out a present and called out, "Joseph Eisenhower."

"Right here," a Dalmatian called.

I handed him the package and said, "Merry Christmas."

He ripped open the wrapping paper and said, "This is Toss Across! I used to love this when I was a kid! But I never told- Who did this?"

"Lizzie O'Connor!"

A white cat walks up. I gave her the present. Secret Santa continued, and it without a doubt brought life to this party.

Once Secret Santa was over, Kate took me to the side and said, "It was you."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're the secret Santa. Nobody else knew about this. How did you do it? I have no idea."

"I have my ways. By the way, I forgot to give you this." I handed Kate a package. She opened it and revealed a baby doll.

Kate took a breath and said, "It's a baby doll. It reminds me of the one I had as a little girl. Now there were a lot of good memories."

"Can you name some?"

"Well, I remember this red wagon I got that ended up becoming a lemonade stand. That was before the doll. I believed in Santa so much that I would get in fights at school with those who didn't. One day, I came home with a black eye and my parents told me to grow up. I was devastated."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I would have known at some point."

We both looked up to see mistletoe. Kate asked, "Where did that come from?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. A second later, we both shared a short but sweet kiss. After Kate left, I looked at my watch and saw that my magic reached zero. "_Great_," I thought, "_Now how am I gonna get home?_"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

Principal Kate was home, so a rounded up a few friends and we pelted her house with snowballs. "Now this is what I call community service," I said aloud.

When we saw a door open, we ducked under the snow bank. What shocked me was the voice we heard: my dad. "You there in the snow bank! Will you kindly put your snowballs where I can see them, kindly drop them, and head home. Thank you for your cooperation. When he went back inside, one of my friends said to me, "Your dad's going out with Principal Kate? Awkward…"

[Later]

I was writing in my journal describing my feelings toward my dad. When he came home, I gave him the silent treatment. He tried to talk to me, but no success. He then asked me, "Okay, what's wrong? What's up with the silent treatment?"

"I can't believe you're going out with my worst enemy."

"Wait a minute, it's not like that."

"I know you're trying to find a wife, but going out with the principal is going a little too far."

"Wildfire, what's wrong? You've been acting this way before I got here. What is the problem?"

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! Every day, I hear my friends saying, 'My dad's a fireman,' 'my dad's a dentist,' 'my dad's a brain surgeon.' Well my dad is the best thing ever and I can't tell anyone about it! Do you realize how hard it is to keep anything this great a secret?"

With that' I stormed off.

[Later]

[Star's Point of View]

Uncle Humphrey and I were playing Go Fish, and I'm winning. We were almost over when we heard a knock at the door. I ran to answer it when I saw a black and white husky, about my size, and his ears were pointier than a normal husky. "Is Humphrey here?"

"Who are you," I asked.

"My name's Shasta. Humphrey and I worked together in Buffalo."

"Why are your ears so pointy?"

"It's because… I never ate my green vegetables." That shocked me. "Have you eaten your green vegetables?"

I grabbed my ears and barely screamed, "Uncle Humphrey!"

"Yes," he answered coming towards me. "Shasta! What are you doing here?"

"There's trouble at the plant," Shasta replied.

"You know him," I asked

"Yeah," Uncle Humphrey answered, "We work together in…"

"Buffalo," Shasta whispered.

"Buffalo? We work together in Buffalo."

I then left these two alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

"Okay, what's wrong," I asked Shasta.

"The toy Santa has gone completely out of control," he answered, "He's built an army of toy soldiers, he thinks all the world's children are naughty, and he's going to give the whole world coal!"

"Wait! Why couldn't Lancewing tell me this?"

"He's under house arrest."

"Well I can't go home, I have no magic left."

Shasta growled in frustration before saying, "I thought you took Comet."

"Yeah, I- Oh!"

We ran to the backyard only to see a chubby Comet lying on a bunch of candy wrappers. "Comet," I nearly yelled, "I thought I told you that sugar is bad for you."

"But I didn't eat all of this," Comet grunted.

"What do you mean, who did?"

"A... squirrel."

"A squirrel? Well get this, you need to fly us back to the North Pole."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight!"

We tried to move Comet, but with little success. "Okay," I said, "Can you move anything?" Comet tries to move. "Fire in the hole," I shouted before I snatched Shasta and ducked behind a snow bank. Almost immediately, Comet let out some toxic gas which made me and Shasta gag. I shouted, "Eat some roughage will you!"

"Sorry"

"Shasta, what about your jetpack?"

"It burned up on reentry..."

"Well this is just great! What should I do, sprout wings?" That gave me an idea...

[Later]

"I hope he doesn't have too many stops to make tonight," Shasta said waiting at an open door tied to a string tied to one of my teeth.

"You and me both," I replied.

Shasta slammed the door, but only succeeded in making me fly toward the door. To make a long story short, the noise alarmed Garth and Lilly, I told them what I was trying to do, and Garth had an idea.

[After Garth ties a toaster to the string that's tied to Humphrey's tooth and they walk upstairs]

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Lilly asks.

"The old toaster trick," Garth answered, "I used to do this with the tooth fairy to ge5 extra cash. Works every time."

Garth drops the toaster downstairs, but I fall with it! As I groan in pain, Star runs into the room and says, "Mom, Dad, I lost another tooth! Should I put it under my pillow?"

"Yes," I answered.

[Later]

Star was sleeping soundly in bed. The Tooth Fairy was right on schedule. Before he could leave, I grabbed one of his wings and moved him to the hallway. "Okay, who are you and what do you think your doing," the Tooth Fairy asked.

"It's me, Santa," I answered.

"Yeah right!"

"Well, who do you think knew how to catch you by grabbing one of your wings? How about your name change? You suggested Roy, but it was Santa's idea to call you the Molinator."

"Is that so?" He then points to Shasta. "Who's this?"

"That's Shasta. He's one of my elves."

The Tooth Fairy pulls on Shasta's pointier-than-normal ears which resulted in an "ow."

The Tooth Fairy turned back to me and yelled, "SANTA! The Molinator's at your service!"

We immediately flew to the North Pole, but it wasn't a pleasant trip for Shasta.

[Christmas Eve]

[Wildfire's Point of View]

I walked over to Kate's house with my snow globe in my hand. I messed up big-time, and I needed to amend for that. Once I was practically standing in front of her, I said, "Principal Kate, I did some thinking, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I also need to tell you that... my dad's Santa Claus."

"Please, not you too," Kate replied. Dad must have told her.

"I know you find this hard to believe, but I need to show you something."

I showed her the snow globe. "It is a nice design, but what does this-"

"Look closer." The globe soon exposed the North Pole. "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing."


End file.
